


Diaphanous

by CheekyAndFlirtatious



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyAndFlirtatious/pseuds/CheekyAndFlirtatious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[adjective] || light, delicate, translucent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaphanous

Bright blue light from the full moon shone through the open window, bathing the room in its glow. The curtains rustled in a gentle breeze that caressed Sam’s exposed skin and cooled it except where Gabriel curled on his chest and stuck to him with drying sweat. The human drowsily dragged his fingers through flaxen hair, smiling and peering down at Gabriel through half-closed eyes when the angel hummed and nuzzled his nose against Sam’s chest.  
Through the corner of his half-lidded eyes, a movement caught Sam’s attention. On the right side of the room, a mass of black overtook the moonlight. Sam stilled for a moment, mind jumping in hunting mode, before realizing it wasn’t a mass of black, it was a shadow. More than one shadow, in fact. It was three shadows.

Mouth agape, Sam swiveled his head to the left. On the other side of the room were three more huge shadows. Sam’s breath froze and he reached up a shaky hand as if to touch the shadow-casters, even though he couldn’t see them. Gabriel shifted and his chin dug into Sam’s chest.

“What’re you doing, Sammy?”

“Your wings…”

The middle left wing fluttered. “They’re hard to keep inside when I get excited.”

Sam’s eyes continued to roam over the room, taking in the shadows.

“You really have six.”

“Mhm.”

Gabriel watched the awe on Sam’s face as he visually traced each shadow, following as Gabriel moved his back left wing, and smiled.

“Do you want to see them?”

Sam’s gaze snapped to Gabriel’s face. “Can I?”

The angel shrugged. “Sort of.”

The shadows shimmered and the room was awash with color. Sam couldn’t help but gape at them. They were even larger than the shadows made him imagine, arched up to nearly touch the ceiling and with the tips brushing the walls. They looked insubstantial, translucent, and Sam wondered if that’s what Gabriel when he had said that Sam could ‘sort of’ see them, that they looked less like physical wings and more like oil sitting on water. Sheer colors swirled and shined in the shape of six huge appendages, distorting the room behind them.

“They’re beautiful,” Sam murmured, reaching out to graze his fingers across one. It felt like a breeze passing right underneath his fingertips. The wing twitched upward at his touch and Sam jerked his hand way.

“S-sorry, I probably shouldn’t-”

“Feels good, Sammy,” reassured Gabriel, brushing against Sam’s hand with his wing. Hesitantly, Sam again placed his hand on the limb. This time, when Gabriel arched into the touch, Sam dragged his hand across the wing. It was odd, a warm wind with a physical boundary. It was almost as if it had a texture. If Sam focused on it, he could almost feel the swirls of the colors. The wing continued to press into his hand insistently, making Sam chuckle.

“So you’re like a cat.”

“Shut it, Winchester,” Gabriel mumbled, no real heat behind his words. “I’m sharing something special with you, try to be serious.”

Sam smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against his lover’s lips. “Thank you.”

Gabriel hummed in response.

Experimentally, Sam dug his fingers into the wind current. Gabriel made a pleased sound and nuzzled his face into Sam’s neck. Sam dragged his fingers over the limb, Gabriel continuing to press up into the blunt scratching.

“You can really feel that?”

The angel nodded against Sam’s collar bone.

“Huh. Feels like wind to me. Very concentrated wind.”

“Can’t release them completely to your senses. I like your face on your skull.”

Sam snorted. “What’s the point of being the perfect vessel of the devil if you can’t fully grope your boyfriend’s wings?”

“Trust me, I’m feeling fully groped.”

Sam shifted, pressing up into his lover.

“Doesn’t feel like you’re feeling groped.”

“This is way more than sex, Sam.”

Which, okay, wow, that meant a lot coming from Gabriel. The original awe of the situation returned to Sam and his petting turned soft in reverence. The archangel let out a happy sigh and pressed his lips against the column of Sam’s throat.

Sam had nearly stopped his petting as he began to slip into sleep when Gabriel spoke again, moving lips tickling the delicate skin of Sam’s throat as he said, “Lucifer was the last one to touch them.”

Sam’s hands stilled completely.

“We used to be close, me and Michael and Lucifer and Raphael. We would rub each other’s wings all the time. That’s how Lucifer comforted me just before the first war. He said it was just a little spat, it’d be over soon, don’t worry. After he was cast out, the rest of us… Michael and Raphael and I, we could barely look at each other. And Father…”

“You’ve gone since the beginning of time without a hug,” Sam realized.

Gabriel propped his head up to look at Sam with the same sad eyes he got whenever talking about Lucifer or the war. “Yeah, basically.”

The archangel sighed and dropped his head to rest his cheek against Sam’s when the larger man dug his hands back into the large top wings.

“I’m here now,” Sam whispered into Gabriel’s ear. “I’m happy to rub your wings whenever you want.”

Sam felt Gabriel smile against his cheek. “Hope you’re willing to rub them forever, then.”

“’Til my hands fall off,” Sam promised.


End file.
